


Revelation in a Rocking Chair // Newer Elements of our Defense

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Babies, Character Study, Children, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Identity, Infertility, Mother Complex, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan had never really thought of herself as a mother.</p><p> </p><p>Written for OB 3.4 and for 100-women prompt #52: Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation in a Rocking Chair // Newer Elements of our Defense

Siobhan had never really thought of herself as a mother. A foster mother, yes. A daughter, of course. Caregiver, obviously. But not a _mother._

She'd stopped letting herself think she'd fit the bill a long time ago, after hearing she would never be one, not properly.

The moments she considered herself one were few, like when she'd been in the taxi on the way to catch the plane to Canada, with both Sarah's and little Felix's heads plopped in her lap as they slept, or when Felix had skipped off the school bus with a colorful drawing of their funny little family.

But now - _now_ she felt like a mother, with baby Kira's hand fisted around a lock of her hair as she rocks her, alone after having ordered Sarah to let herself sleep. She and Felix had both passed out fully dressed on Sarah's bed, and Siobhan didn't bother taking the rocker out of the room. Kira was too quiet for that, and she was still young enough that there was a chance Sarah wouldn't wake immediately if she started to cry. Siobhan would have time to handle whatever arose without rousing her own children.

Now, she's a _grandmother._


End file.
